


Good As It Gets

by derryderrydown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before the angels showed up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good As It Gets

They see a hell of a lot of evil in their lives; more than John ever imagined existing.

The only good they see is in people. It's not constant and it can never be relied on but every now and again, there'll be something, a vivid flash of kindness that John can't explain and can hardly understand.

A hospice nurse who can't save lives but can make the last days bearable.

A woman who hands her last dollar for the week to a homeless man, knowing he's probably going to spend it on alcohol but knowing too that it's the only thing making his life even a little bit better than death.

A cashier who sees Dean falling asleep on his feet and slips him a piece of candy with a wink and a smile.

Eventually, John realises it. There's no great, benevolent God in the sky. No beings of light, bringing joy and peace. The truth is liberating and horrifying at one and the same time.

Humanity is as good as it gets. As good as it's ever going to get.

That's why he drinks.


End file.
